Seven Days
by Pretzel-Potato
Summary: He has seven days to get her back. Duncan and Courtney; Heather and Alejandro
1. Day One

**Overall Summary: He has seven days to get her back.**

_**Chapter Summary: On day one, he gets the news. **_

_Pairings in this Chapter: Duncan and Courtney; Alejandro and Courtney_

_Timezone: 7 years after Total Drama All-Stars_

_Age of Characters: Varies from 22-26_

_PoV: Third Person Limited; Following Duncan_

_Disclaimer - I do not own the Total Drama series, nor do I own the characters._

**...**

He really doesn't want to wake up today.

It's one of those days where you're not sad, and you haven't really done anything, but you're just so _tired_ that you KNOW the smallest thing can set you off.

So you see, he wasn't staying in bed for himself, it was for the good of all of his coworkers.

Or at least, that was his excuse when he finally responded to Geoff's... what? 100th text? (He wasn't sure, as the only one he bothered to read said "Hurry up and respond.") Seriously, if you didn't respond in five minutes the guy was ready to call 9-1-1.

But, back to the subject, he _really_ did not want to get up.

His bed was really comfy and his iPod was playing all the right music at all the right times, so why ruin something so amazing?

"Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine."

...You have got to be kidding.

Of motherfucking course this stupid show has to come and ruin a good thing.

He lets out a low growl and leaves his bed to turn off the T.V., finally deciding to check his text messages.

**From Geoff: duncan dude did u hear**

**From Geoff: dude seriously check ur mail**

**From Geoff: dude im not fcking kidding check ur fcking mail**

**From Geoff: im coming over to make sure you didnt kill yourself**

**From Geoff: ur srsly scaring me now u bttr not be dead dude**

**Missed Call from Geoff**

**Missed Call from Geoff**

**Missed Call from Geoff**

**Missed Call from Bridgette**

**Missed Call from DJ**

**From DJ: Geoff's freaking himself out and he thinks you're dead, respond as fast as you can, I don't know how long Bridgette and I can keep him from having a panic attack.**

Duncan furrows his eyebrows in confusion. Check his mail? It's normally just bills and shit he doesn't care about, what could be so important he'd kill himself over it?

Sighing, he throws on a shirt and walks outside, quickly sending a "No I'm not dead you fucking idiot" text to Geoff before opening his mailbox.

Junk mail, a bill, junk mail, junk mail... a wedding invitation.

It doesn't take him long to guess that it's from Courtney, because why else would it affect him? It took him a while to get over Gwen, yeah, but he eventually came to terms with the fact that she didn't love him anymore.

But they're friends now, their past relationship forgotten, she's happy with Brent (Or was it Trent? ...Kent? He doesn't remember and doesn't really care.)

He takes a deep, shaky breath before getting a closer look at the invitation. It's a cream color with purple embroideries along the edges and light green text. It's all even and orderly and he knows for sure Courtney made them herself.

"You are invited to the wedding of Courtney Perce and Alejandro Burromeurto, taking place in Pahkitew Resorts (If you need directions, feel free to ask!) on March 30th, 2014. RSVP by calling Courtney (###-###-####) or Alejandro (###-###-####) as early as possible, we hope to see you there!"

Simple and to the point, with barely any emotion in the words (which doesn't surprise him).

He growls slightly, eyeing the guy's name. Alejandro Burromeurto. He KNOWS he's heard it before but from wh-

Wasn't he dating Queen Bitch Heather?

Yeah. He was. He flirted with Courtney in season 3 of Total Drama Bullshit.

Duncan flinches slightly, regretting his choice of allowing Alejandro to do so, but as far as he knew, the dude was in love with Heather.

...Wasn't he? Didn't they make out a bunch in the season 5 finale? How the hell did he go from that to marrying Courtney? The girl whose emotions he played with?

Duncan snarls, kicking his mailbox and storming into his house, throwing the mail on the table and checking his phone.

**From Geoff: did u see it dude r u ok i can come ovr if u need**

**From Duncan: I'm fine.**

He debates throwing an expletive into the mix, but ends up deciding that it's best to just get the message over with.

He collapes onto his couch, running his fingers through his hair and sighing. He had debated getting Courtney's number years ago from Bridgette or Gwen. He had debated rekindling their relationship, but figured it was better to wait.

Seven years.

Seven years and his chance slipped up.

But before he can get too depressed, his phone rings with a message. He half-expects it to be Geoff, and half-hopes it's Courtney begging him to talk her out of it.

But surprisingily, it's neither.

**From Queen Bitch: Did you get the invite too?**

Heather was texting him?

For a moment, he's confused, before quickly realizing that she was probably going through the same thing he was.

**From Duncan: Yeah.**

**From Queen Bitch: Good. Meet me at the Sauna Bean tomorrow at 10, I need to explain my plan to you.**

He smirks, of course Heather would have a plan.

**From Duncan: As long as this plan doesn't involve harming Courtney, I'm in.**

**From Queen Bitch: ...Fine, I'll make a new plan.**

He snickers lightly, his smirk still present.

He's still hurting, but now he has something to look forward to.

Heather's plans almost always work out, so he's sure that by the end of the week, he and Courtney will be back together and Alejandro will be with Heather.

**From Duncan: I'll be there, you better be too.**

**From Queen Bitch: Wouldn't miss it for the world. **


	2. Day Two

**Overall Summary: He has seven days to get her back. **

_**Chapter Summary: On day two, they sulk over memories.**_

_**Warnings: This chapter is mostly flashbacks, and does mention sexual intercourse. **_

_Pairings in this Chapter: Duncan and Courtney; Heather and Alejandro_

_Timezone: 7 years after Total Drama All-Stars_

_Age of Characters: Varies from 22-26_

_PoV: Third Person Limited; Follows Duncan; Follows Heather_

_Disclaimer - I do not own the Total Drama series, nor do I own the characters._

**...**

He wakes up at 9:45 and realizes he's going to be late.

Quickly throwing on some pants and an oversized shirt, he grabs his keys and phone and rushes to his car, snarling at the fact that he's still tired as fuck.

He takes slight comfort in the fact that he technically doesn't need to call into work because he owns the place, but still makes sure to send a text to one of his coworkers to alert the others.

When he reaches the cafe, it's only 10:16, and he's thankful for his reckless fuck-you-speed-limit driving style. Heather's sitting at a booth, her usual scowl not present at her face, replaced with a slightly thoughtful expression as she sips her coffee and stares out the window. He walks over, looking at her carefully as he slides into the seat in front of her. She slowly turns her gaze to him, glaring darkly now.

"You look like shit and you're late."

He rolls his eyes at her comment, scoffing slightly. "Like you look any better."

She gasps and her glare darkens even more, her voice a slight hiss now. "Take. It. Back."

He grins slightly, raising the edge of his unibrow slightly. "Can't take back the truth, babe."

She hisses, squeezing the cup in her hand until it breaks, hot coffee running down her hand and arm. For a moment, she doesn't seem to notice, still glaring, before she yelps in pain.

"WAITER! GET ME NAPKINS, AND MORE COFFEE!"

Duncan is holding his sides now, laughing loudly at her misfortune, laughing even louder when he sees the terrified expression on the waiter's face.

Finally, after what seems to be an eternity, he takes a deep breath and smirks as she rapidly dabs her arms with napkins.

"I hate you," She hisses. "And I can see why Courtney dumped you."

He flinches slightly (because _damn_ that was a low blow), his smirk instantly turning nasty.

"Well you know why Courtney and I are over, why don't you tell me about you and Alejandro, hm?"

Now it's her turn to flinch, and her glare wavers for a moment. "I...I don't see how that's any of _your_ business."

"Well if we're gonna work together-"

"I never said we would."

"-I think it's only fair I know a little more about you."

She scoffs and rolls her eyes, her arms crossing protectively over her chest. "_You _don't need to know shit about _me_, jailbait." She seethes, her eyes narrowing considerably.

He shrugs slightly, deciding now to take a different approach.

"I don't really have a reason to help you, do I? I'm sure I could figure out how to get Courtney back without _your_ help, and who knows what negative things I could tell Alejandro about you?" It's a shot in the dark, because he doesn't even know if Heather really needs him or if he can get Courtney back without her, but when her eyes widen a bit, he knows he's won.

"Look, babe, I'm not asking you to tell me your life story, just want some information on why I should help you get your boytoy back."

She sighs softly, her eyes losing their dangerous gleam and taking on a softer, more vulnerable look.

"I don't really know where we went wrong," she says softly, avoiding Duncan's gaze. "We just...did..."

**...**

_(PoV Change: Third Person Limited; Following Heather)_

_**4 years ago**_

_She's not entirely sure how the fight started, or who started it, all she knows is that she's screaming at him and throwing his clothes haphazardly into a suitcase. This isn't the first time this has happened, and she wasn't expecting it to be the last. They had been fighting a lot about trivial things lately, but with her temper and his teasing, it shouldn't have been that surprising. ...Right?_

_"I HATE YOU!" She screeches, as he coos kind words to her and rubs her shoulders, trying desperately to calm her down._

_Suddenly, his eyes harden, his hands gripping her shoulders firmly and turning her face to him._

_"What?"_

_"I! HATE! YOU!" She yells just as loudly as before, and when she sees the hurt and pain flash in his eyes, she just wants to take it back. but can't bring herself to. _

_She bites her lip as he picks her up, pushing her to side and starting to pack his own bags._

_"Wh-What are you-"_

_"Leaving. I don't want to be around someone who hates me." _

_"Alejandro I-"_

_"And I sure as hell don't want to be around someone who I hate just as much."_

_Her eyes go wide, and before she knows it, her vision is clouded by tears. "Alejandro please-"_

_"Don't bother." He hisses, zipping the suitcase up and standing. "We both know this has been coming for a long time."_

_He turns to her for a moment, and she notices that he has tears in his eyes as well._

_"If... If it's any consolation, I'll never forget you." He says softly, before quickly walking out of the room._

_She whimpers softly, collasping onto their - her - bed and sobbing into the pillow._

**...**

She sighs softly as she explains the memory to him, quickly wiping at her eyes before meeting Duncan's gaze.

She's expecting pity, guilt, some kind of emotion that she loathes with all of her being.

But all she sees is understanding.

"Sounds like you miss him a lot." He says gently.

She nods her head a bit. "He meant a lot to me. Wish I saw that back then." Her voice is barely above a whisper and she looks almost... weak.

But in an instant, the moment is gone, and she's glaring darkly at Duncan. "Why _do _you want Ms. Control Freak back anyway? Don't you like Gwen-the-Goth?"

"We broke up." He sneers, as though it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know _that. _I didn't know you were over her."

He shrugs slightly. "Took a few months."

"And it took you how many years to get over Courtney? You're like, fucking obsessed with her."

Duncan rolls his eyes, glaring at Heather. "You don't know our relationship, so don't act like you do."

Instead of deterring her, however, it causes her to smirk. "You know, I think it'd only be fair if you tell me something about your relationship with Courtney, since I just told you something about Alejandro and me."

Duncan frowns, his signature scowl crawling onto his face.

"Yeah, no. My relationship is none of your business."

She scoffs, growing irritated with his stubborness.

"My relationship wasn't any of your business either, but I still told you. You know, unless you're _scared _that big bad Duncan is gonna _cry_ talking about his _**former**_ flame."

His scowl slowly turns into a look of uncertainity, and he opens and closes his mouth a few times before responding.

"What do you want to know?"

She smirks, shrugging her shoulders slightly. "Why you're so obsessed with her, I guess."

"I'm _not_ obsessed, but I guess I realized I still loved shortly after she was eliminated from Total Drama All-Stars..."

**...**

_(PoV Change: Third Person Limited; Following Duncan)_

_**Shortly After Courtney's Elimination in TDAS**_

_Jail._

_He had spent 3 weeks in jail now, and little to say, it was terrifying._

_He was around guys a lot bigger than him, a lot stronger than him, and who had commited crimes a lot worse than he ever dreamed of._

_And it wouldn't surprise him if they were willing to do it again._

_"Evans."_

_He looks up to face one of the nicer cops, walking over to the cell door and opening it._

_"We have to let you out." He didn't sound all that pleased to do so, but still led Duncan out of the cell and to the front._

_"What's going on?" A reasonable question from someone who had no idea what was going to happen to them, and was supposed to stay in jail for another... what? Six months?_

_He was met with a dark and irritated glare though, before the guard's gruff voice finally let out a sigh and answered. "Violation of some contract or whatever, that McLean guy can't press charges on you, nor anyone else on that dumbass show." _

_Duncan nods slowly, taking the information in._

_"How'd you find out?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Someone must have... like, brought it up right? Who did it?"_

_The guard frowns, shrugging slightly. "Kory or something like that."_

_"...Courtney?"_

_"Yeah. That." _

_Duncan gulps, why had Courtney of all people done something to help him? _

_The rest of the walk is silent, and it feels much longer than it actually is. When they do reach the head desk, his stuff is handed to him and he's told to stay out of trouble._

_As if that'll happen._

_He walks out, still completely and utterly confused._

_"Duncan!" _

_He blinks, slowly turning to face his ex-girlfriend._

_"Princess?"_

_"It's Courtney. C-O-U-R-T-N-E-Y." _

_He rolls his eyes gently, looking her up and down and smirking. "Ya look good, babe."_

_She glares darkly, quickly crossing her arms over her chest as though to protect it from his wandering eyes._

_"Eyes. Up here."_

_"Yeah, but your boobs are down here."_

_She huffs and stomps her foot, quickly turning away from him._

_"That's cool, I can look at your ass too." _

_She squeaks slightly, immediately turning back to face him. "You are such an OGRE!" She screams, glaring at him. "I don't even know why I wasted my time getting you out of prison!" _

_"...Why __**did**_ _you get me out of prison, anyway?" _

_She blinks, biting her lip before quickly regaining her composure. _

_"I needed to use you as an example to Chris that he couldn't press charges against me for anything I did to him on the show." She shrugs. "If you had actually bothered to read the contract, you wouldn't have had to stay in prison so long." _

_"That wasn't in the contract, my mom at least would told me before I got locked up."_

_"It wasn't in the Total Drama Island contract, no, but it was in the All-Stars one. After some neogiating with my lawyers, I got him to agree to put it in." _

_Duncan rolls his eyes, of course it involved her lawyers. Why wouldn't it? Though, he has to admit he's thankful that she got him to put it in._

_"A thank you would be nice." She growls at him. "I did get you out of prison."_

_Suddenly, he's smirking, and his lips on hers in an instant._

_"How's that for a thank you?"_

_Even though he expects the kick to his groin, it hurts just the same._

**...**

"So... You fell in love with her because she got you out of prison?"

"Kind of. I fell in love with her because I realized she still cared about me despite everything, and that I still cared about her."

Heather nods her head in acknowledgement.

"When did you realize you loved Alejandro?"

"When he came back to Playa Des Losers. He apologized for getting me voted off and... well, we..."

**...**

_(PoV Change: Third Person Limited; Following Heather)_

_**Shortly After Alejandro's Elimination in TDAS**_

_Freaking Alejandro, calling her freaking beautiful after getting her freaking eliminated. _

_She paces along her room's floor, her fists clenched._

_...Though, she has to admit, he did have a pretty good reason to hate her._

_...Did he hate her?_

_She flops onto her bed, staring up at her ceiling. He couldn't hate her, could he? He had fought his brother and won because she had been insulted. He was mad enough to beat his own brother because he called her unattractive. You don't do that for someone you hate, right? _

_Still, he hated her enough to get her eliminated._

_She groans, turning onto her stomach and glaring at her bedsheets. _

_"Relationships are too fucking complicated."_

_"Oh are they?"_

_She shoots up in an instant, her HBIC glare focused on the intruder._

_"Oh so you got voted off? What a surprise."_

_Alejandro rolls his eyes as he walks over, giving Heather a tiny smirk._

_"Did you miss me, cariño?" _

_She crosses her arms and looks away, scoffing. "Of course not. Why would I miss you?"_

_He's in front of her before she knows what's going on, his hand on her cheek, gently turning her to face him._

_"I can see it in your eyes, Heather." He leans in, pulling her closer to him at the same time. "Just to let you know, I missed you too."_

_She tenses up, her cheeks turning crimson as his lips finally touch hers. She wants to struggle, she really fucking does because he has no right to be doing this to her, but she ends up just melting into the kiss and giving in to temptation._

_In what seems like an instant, she's on her back with her shirt off, with stupid fucking Alejandro on top of her, just as undressed. _

_His tongue is in her mouth and while normally she'd be battling him for dominance, she's perfectly fine with letting him have control right now. He seems to have much more experience than her in this department. But the moment she thinks this, she regrets it. Her chest suddenly feels painful and she wonders just how many girls he's had in this same situation. As she opens her eyes to get a good look at him, breaking the kiss as he focuses on her bra, her fears are diminished. He looks just as nervous as her, if not more so, knowing that this is going to hurt her a lot more than it'll hurt him, even if he's careful. _

_For once in a long time, she decides to show him some sympathy and leans up to kiss him softly. She's ready for this, even if she kinda hates him at the moment._

**...**

"I didn't hear much apologizing in that story." Duncan comments, the edge of his unibrow raised and a cocky smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up." Heather hisses, her face a bright red. "He apologized after the sex."

"So you gave it up to him before you forgave him?"

"SHUT IT!"

He snickers, smirking still.

"Anyway..." She hisses after a moment, her face a bright red. "If we're done talking about my sex life."

"I didn't agree to that."

"I think it's time I tell you the plan."

Duncan pauses for a moment, before a devilish smirk crawls along his face.

"Go right ahead."


End file.
